Robin and Regina
by suseagull04
Summary: Two centuries collide when Robin is suddenly transported to Regina's time.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by grayautumsky13's beautiful movie poster for Kate and Leopold, found here. Enjoy!**

Robin was sneaking around the grounds of the sheriff's estate, He was planning on robbing the sheriff so that he could help feed the hungry mouths of the children at the orphanage, who were always begging for more. Madam Lucas, the woman who ran the orphanage, who everyone called Granny, was lost on what to do for the third time already that year, so Robin had offered to procure supplies for them.

The widow had shaken her head, well aware of Robin's unorthodox- and illegal- methods for obtaining anything- food, medicine, clothes. But Robin had known she was desperate, and when she was desperate, he always won the argument.

"Be careful, boy," Granny had warned just before he left to procure supplies for her. "You know Nottingham's had a price on your head for years-"

"And he hasn't caught me yet, has he?" Robin pointed out.

"No, but mark my words, one of these days, he will," the older woman cautioned. "And when he does, I won't be able to help you out of the mess you've gotten yourself into. You know we females have no power as it is in the world we live in, and the sheriff particularly dislikes me. So it's unlikely that I'll be able to get you out of whatever predicament you find yourself in."

"I know," Robin reassured her. "And I'll be careful, I promise. Just focus on taking care of these children, and I'll be back before you know it with supplies for all of you."

And with that he was off like the thief that he was, sneaking down narrow alleys and little-used paths to the sheriff's mansion.

Once in the shadow of the mansion's walls, Robin shook his head in disgust as he looked up at the place. Only by overtaxing the people was the sheriff able to afford the opulent four-story house, a fact that left Robin fuming and with a determination strong as steel to ensure that he did whatever he could to put the hard-earned money of the people back in their hands.

He lurked in the shadows underneath the windows of Nottingham's sitting room. The house was quiet for the evening, the sheriff and his wife likely out at one of the many gatherings of the wealthy that Robin knew they had to bribe their way into. For as much as the villagers loathed the sheriff, the nobility didn't like him any more than they did.

Robin knelt in the bushes and considered his options. He had broken into the sheriff's house on countless occasions, so he wasn't unfamiliar with all of the methods that he utilized to protect his home. The sheriff was under the impression that his dogs were the best defense against intruders, but Robin knew otherwise. The dogs, like many of the villagers, had taken an immediate liking to Robin, which had served him well over the years.

As he crept toward the house, he knew the dogs could hear him, as they went from being silent to emitting growls and loud barks. With the dexterity borne from years of mastering this particular skill, he picked the lock on the Notts' door and slipped inside.

As he opened the door, he reached into one of the many pockets he had asked Granny to sew into his clothes and pulled out miniscule pieces of meat he had taken from Granny's kitchen while he was there. The dogs were partial to fresh venison, and Robin always took advantage of this knowledge every time he visited the mansion.

As he predicted, once he held out the meat, the barking of both dogs ceased and they eagerly turned their attention to their treat, leaving Robin free to peruse the house for any valuables that he had neglected to steal on previous trips.

But that was the problem with the Nott residence. The entire mansion demonstrated that the Notts were far from paupers, as valuable trinkets and china were laid everywhere, ready for the right thief to come along and steal them.

Robin went even more slowly as he approached the cook's quarters. Unlike the dogs, Remi could not be bought, loyal to a fault to the family who put a roof over his head. And to some degree, Robin could understand. But he didn't know why the cook had picked the Notts of all people to work for. Surely, the man's morals were higher than that.

Thankfully, he heard the snores of the man in question, and he sighed with relief. While the cook was a formidable force to be reckoned with while awake, he slept like the dead, so Robin knew there was no chance that he would wake anytime soon, as he would be up before dawn to begin making breakfast for the household.

Once in the hallway outside of the kitchen, Robin paused for a moment. He had taken something from the dining room the last time he was here, so he should probably take something from their rooms upstairs this time. But suddenly, he reconsidered. What Granny and the children needed most was food, so he should start in the pantry first.

He crept back to the pantry, filling a bag he had brought with enough food for Granny and the others. While he loved all of the children Granny looked after, he was particularly fond of one boy, Roland, who constantly asked him to recount tales of his adventures. He happily obliged, but never told any of the children stories of his own childhood. He didn't want to frighten them, or make them think less of him.

The minute his sack was filled to the brim with food, he heard the dogs barking again. Fearing that this signaled their masters' arrival, Robin immediately closed the sack, then snuck out the back window just as he heard the main door of the house opening.

. Robin could still hear Keith Nottingham's bass tone in his ear as he rapidly stole into the shadows of the surrounding forest. Finally sure that he was far enough away to be safe, he looked into the sack of provisions he had procured for Granny and the orphans she cared for. Satisfied with his hull, he closed the bag again, marveling how what likely fed one couple for a night would last Granny and the children much longer than that.

He strolled through the woods to Granny's orphanage, knocking on the back door.

When Granny opened it, he could see the relief in her eyes. "Well, come in then, boy. Let's see what you've brought us."

Once he had followed her instructions, she opened the sack full of food. "Well, this will last only a little more than a week, but it'll do."

"I know," he groaned, wishing he could have brought more. "But you know I can only take a small amount, otherwise Nottingham'll know it's missing and come after me."

Granny nodded. "I know. And I do appreciate it, Robin, I really do, I just wish it wasn't necessary. I wish you didn't have to risk your neck like this for us, I wish that the leaders of this town saw the suffering of the people and actually did something about it- but I think I'll save those wishes for daydreams, because that's all they'll ever be. A dream."

Robin put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't think like that. That attitude is what ensures that nothing will ever change. If you have hope that circumstances will eventually work in your favor, they will."

She let out a harsh laugh. "With that sort of thinking, it's a wonder you haven't settled down, found a nice girl to marry, and stopped all of this dangerous thievery."

"You know my lifestyle doesn't lend itself to that, Granny," he reminded her. "A woman likely wouldn't want a life of running from the law. She would want a home, to build a family, and my lifestyle would clash with those desires."

"But if you'd just go back-" she protested.

"No," he stated firmly. "I'm not going back, and you know why. I can't subject myself to that again."

She sighed. "I know. But you could have that life one day, if you wanted it."

"But I don't," he reminded her. "If I hadn't walked away, I wouldn't have met you, Roland, and the rest of the children here. And you all mean the world to me."

"We know," the older woman admitted. "I just wish you didn't have to do this, that none of it was necessary."

"I know," he acknowledged, just as a little face peeked around the door frame.

"Roland," Robin whispered, walking toward him and picking up the four year old. "What are you doing awake at this late hour, hmm?"

"Couldn't sleep," Roland said.

"Were you not tired? I'm sure you had a busy day of playing today," Robin asked.

"N-no, I wasn't," Roland denied just as a yawn betrayed him. "And then I heard you, so I had to come say hi. Can I stay with you tonight? _Please?_"

Robin glanced at Granny. Personally, he could deny the boy nothing when he looked up at him with those dark brown eyes framed by dark curls, but he knew that Granny was set in her ways, so if she said no, Roland would have to stay home.

Granny sighed. "Yes, you can go. _Only _if you promise to go right to sleep, and not give Robin any trouble, all right?"

"Yes, Granny," Roland happily agreed, and with that, he and Robin set out.

They had only gotten to the clocktower, however, when Robin suddenly felt the air around them shift. He could feel the wind swirling around them, a tornado like they had in the western states of epic proportions. Above all, he could feel Roland clinging to him as they were both swept away- to where, Robin didn't know, but he had a terrible feeling that he was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy birthday to the lovely Jen ( staracythe on Twitter)! This chapter was inspired by one of her many beautiful manips, which can be found on Twitter! Huge thank you to Tara for betaing this!**

Robin and Roland landed in a patch of trees. Before taking in their surroundings, Robin immediately turned his attention to Roland. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" Roland cheerfully affirmed, helping assuage Robin's fears. Though he knew she cared deeply for all of the children she looked after, Granny would still skin him alive if any harm came to Roland on his watch, so Robin scrutinized Roland from head to toe to ensure that he was in fact unharmed.

Seeing no injuries, he stood and surveyed the landscape around them. They had landed in what appeared to be a forest, although the trees were unlike any Robin had ever seen before. These trees were much younger than those of Sherwood Forest, their trunks much thinner- so thin, in fact, that Robin suspected he could wrap his arms around them. He stood still for a moment to listen, and instead of the chirping of birds and other woodland creatures, all he could hear was a strange rushing sound that he couldn't identify.

"Robin, where are we?" Roland asked, fear making his voice tremble.

"I don't know," Robin admitted, kneeling so he could look him in the eye. "But I think we should find out."

With that, they set out, Robin carrying Roland on his hip. They emerged into what appeared to be a town unlike any Robin had ever seen before. Through the darkness of the night around them, Robin could see that the buildings were all made from a material he was unfamiliar with, although he could see brick on a few of them. Looking around, he also noticed that the people around them were dressed differently than he and Roland were. Many of the men seemed to be wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black coat with something that ran down the middle of the shirt. This artifact came in a variety of colors and patterns, leaving Robin amazed at the kaleidoscopic effect. The women were dressed in dresses, yes, but they were much shorter than those Robin was accustomed to, and though he thought they weren't very modest, he couldn't help appreciating that they allowed onlookers to see much more of a woman's figure than was possible in Sherwood Forest. Looking down at himself and Roland, he knew he had to acquire clothing for them if they had any hope of blending into their new surroundings. He also noticed that they were all heading toward them- he would have to find out what was going on once they had acquired clothing.

It was then that he spotted what seemed to be a clothing shop. He led Roland to it and used his skills as a lockpick to break in. It seemed that though they were in a different place, locks were the same as where they had come from.

Once inside, Roland's mouth dropped open. "Look at all this, Robin!"

"I see," Robin assured him as the little boy wriggled in his arms, ready to be let down. As Roland ran from one section of the store to another, Robin took it all in. It seemed that wherever they were now, clothes had far more variety than they were used to. In addition to the black pants he had seen many men wearing, there were also blue pants in various shades. He selected a pair of the black pants for himself and found a smaller pair that would likely fit Roland, calling him over so that they could change.

Once they had the proper attire, they exited the store and headed back in the direction of the woods where they had first arrived. Once they returned, Robin didn't know where they would go, but he knew he had to figure out this new world soon.

"Henry, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Regina shouted, putting on her shoe one-handed as she called up the steps.

"Coming, Mom!" he answered, running down the steps to meet her.

Regina sighed. Yes, her son may have thought he was ready, but his tie wasn't pulled taut, his shirt untucked, and when she looked down at his shoes, she saw that he was wearing sneakers instead of the nice pair of black dress shoes she had laid out for him.

"Here, let me help," she sighed, stepping forward to fix his tie. "You need to change your shoes too."

"Why?" Henry wondered, perplexed. "We'll be outside at a _park_."

"Yes, but August and Emma's wedding is a special occasion," she reminded him. "You want to impress August, don't you?" It might be a low blow, but she knew that her son had idolized August for years. Her best friend's soon-to-be husband was an author, an occupation that Henry aspired to pursue one day. "Besides, only part of it is outside, I think the reception is inside."

"Fine," Henry grumbled, turning and running up the steps.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing she hadn't mentioned the games that Emma had told her about. Storybrooke's sheriff was the furthest thing from the stereotypical bride clothed in a white dress with a full skirt. In fact, Regina had had to convince her closest friend not to wear pants to the wedding, despite the fact that it was her second marriage. Choosing to set an example, she had selected a sophisticated black dress for herself that had short straps.

At last, Henry was ready to go and they headed out the door. Regina knew that it wouldn't matter if they were late- the wedding had several guests, so their tardiness wouldn't be noticed. Regardless, as the mayor of Storybrooke, she valued punctuality, especially for a formal event, so she knew they needed to leave as soon as possible to be on schedule.

Just as she suspected, they pulled up to the park where the wedding was being held just in time. She took her seat seconds before the song Emma had chosen for their prelude began, turning to watch as she began her trip down the aisle.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could just sit back, relax, and enjoy her friend's day.

Once vows had been exchanged under a wooden arch, the guests filed into the park's visitor center. Ensuring that Henry was engaged in conversation with the man of the hour (who was all too happy to talk to her son, a fact that had long ago earned him points in Regina's book), she went to the bar for a glass of wine.

Once there, she reached for a glass of wine at the same time as another hand was taking it. Looking up into the gorgeous blue eyes and dimpled smile of the handsome stranger before her, she smiled in apology. "Sorry about that. Are you friends with August or Emma?"

Robin smiled at the woman before him. He didn't know who August and Emma were, but he suspected that they were the dark-haired man and blonde woman in white currently surrounded by a crowd. All he knew was that he had left Roland by the games with strict instructions not to go anywhere while he searched for food and drink for them both. For a minute (or two, judging by her raised eyebrows), he tried to figure out the best thing to say to the woman beside him. However, he was a man who lived by a code, so he knew that though it might land him in trouble, honesty was the best policy.

How much honestly, though... that was questionable. He still didn't know where he was, and no one would believe him if he told them how he got here. "Neither, I'm afraid. I'm new in town, so I'm doing a bit of exploring. I've always loved the outdoors."

"And you thought you'd, what? Just steal a glass of wine while you were here?" she questioned, her eyebrows at her hairline now. Clearly, this woman was one who had always abided by the law.

He grinned sheepishly, offering the drink to her. "Will it help if I say it's been a rather difficult day?"

"We all have those," she pointed out as she accepted the glass from him and took a sip. "What makes this one so challenging for you?"

Her question gave him pause. Should he risk telling her? He had inferred from her accent and the other voices of those around them that he and Roland had perhaps found themselves in the United States (unless they were in another world entirely), and unless the women here had customs vastly different from those in England, whatever had happened to him and Roland was more than just a shift in space.

"So much that I doubt you would believe me if I told you, milady," he finally told her, only to be met with crossed arms.

"Try me," she shot back, making it immediately apparent to Robin that this woman would do nothing but challenge him- and there was a part of him that was thrilled by that realization. While some of the women he knew were as independent as Granny, there were many who were content to be docile, which he found baffling.

Before he could answer her, however, he felt someone tugging his coat. Knowing there was likely only one person that could be, Robin frowned at Roland. "I thought I told you to stay where I left you."

"But Robin, there are games and I want to play!" Roland whined.

The raven-haired beauty before them crouched so that she was looking Roland in the eye and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Regina," she introduced herself, "And I bet I know someone who would love to play games with you. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Roland!" he answered happily. "Will you play games with me, Regina?"

She shook her head. "I might be able to later. For now, I'm going to introduce you to my son, Henry, and you can play as many games as you want with him."

He perked up at that. "You're a mama? How old is Henry? What's his favorite color? What games does he-"

"One question at a time," she laughed. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to him, and you can ask him yourself."

Robin followed them to an older boy (about eleven, if Robin had to guess) with chestnut brown hair and a kind smile. "Hey, Mom," he greeted her. Turning his attention to Roland and Robin, he asked, "Did you meet someone new?"

She nodded and introduced them. Robin was relieved when Henry immediately engaged Roland in a game, teaching him the rules before the two boys were kicking a ball back and forth. He was so lost in thought as he watched them that he was startled when Regina reminded him, "So you never answered me- what exactly brings you to Storybrooke? And don't avoid the question this time."

Robin sighed. Clearly she was determined enough that he wouldn't be able to evade her question a second time. However, he was still uncertain of her- how much could he tell her before she would think he was crazy?

It was the reminder of the code he lived by every day that finally told him what to do: tell the truth. "Roland and I were walking to my home for him to spend the night when we got swept up in a portal of some kind and landed here. So truthfully, I have no idea precisely where- or when- we are."

Her eyebrows were to her hairline again, her arms crossed over her cheat. "You really expect me to believe that you _fell through a portal_? I may have a son, but that doesn't mean I'm as naive as he is. I'm more practical than that."

"I know, it's a bit difficult for me to believe myself," Robin admitted. "However, it is the truth."

Suddenly, Roland and Henry came running up to them, the couple who had been the center of attention right behind them. "Mom, I have to ask you something!" Henry exclaimed.

The man put a hand on his shoulder while the blonde woman addressed them both with a smile. "Roland told Henry that he and Robin have nowhere to stay. We would offer them our place during our honeymoon, but August already offered it to his friend Neal," the woman explained.

Robin could tell from Regina's face that she knew where this conversation was going. "Oh, she really doesn't have to-" he rushed to say, but the brunette waved him off.

"It's really not a problem," she assured him. "We have so much room in our house, it's practically a palace."

"A palace?" Roland repeated, his eyes saucers. "Are you a queen?"

"No," she laughed, her eyes lighting up with mirth. "Just the mayor. But my name does mean 'queen'."

"Really?" Robin asked. "That's rather ironic."

Next thing he knew, Roland was asking, "What's a mayor?"

Robin cringed. She already hadn't believed his honesty- would she think they were even more crazy after Roland's innocent question?

Sure enough, her gaze flickered to his at Roland's words. "Really? Do you not have mayors where you come from?"

"Well…" Robin considered. "It's more like a council. And there's the sheriff, of course," he added, cringing at the thought of Nott.

She had noticed his reaction, judging by her smirk. "You've had run-ins with the sheriff, I'm guessing?"

"There's no love lost between us," Robin admitted.

Her gaze returned to Emma, daggers seeming to shoot from her fierce glare. "He has a questionable relationship with the sheriff and you want me to have him in my house _with my son_? I don't think so, Miss Swan. I may run a shelter and I want to help him, but stay in my house? I don't think so."

"Mrs. Booth," she corrected, a hint of a smile on her lips. It was clear from their banter that the two women had been friends for a long time.

"From what he told us, Roland isn't Robin's biological son," August informed Regina. Robin groaned inwardly as he said it- was there nothing Roland hadn't told them? "And yet, he's with him now. So clearly, he must be safe enough for children to be around."

"And did he tell you where they're from?" Regina demanded to know.

"Well, not exactly…" Emma slowly admitted.

Her arms crossed, Regina pointed out, "Exactly. Which means that no matter what, I don't trust him enough to be near my son, so he isn't coming anywhere near our home. And what do you mean, 'not exactly'? Either he did or he didn't."

"Regina, please," August spoke up. "Their story is too intriguing for me to disregard it. If they have nowhere to stay, they likely won't be around for me to find out more about it. And besides, aren't you the one who is always helping the needy? Clearly they're in need, Regina."

"I help when I don't think it'll be a danger to the person I love most," Regina stated bluntly. "Besides, isn't that what I run the shelter for?"

"They won't let Roland and Robin stay together, and you know it," Emma reminded her, to Regina's obvious detriment. "And I think this is worth repeating: if others have trusted him to take care of Roland, you can trust him with Henry."

She scrutinized them with such a fierce expression that Robin doubted even Granny could pull it off. Finally, her eyes seemed to soak up Roland, and Robin hoped that his innocence would be the thing that would persuade her to help them.

Sure enough, she next turned from him to the couple- Emma and August, Robin remembered. "Fine. I'll do it. But the second you get back and Will's not staying with you, they'll stay with you, agreed?"

Emma nodded. "That's fine. Thank you, Regina."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he would have time to show her while they were together that he and Roland were telling the truth- and figure out what exactly had happened to them and how they would return home.

Once the happy couple had been sent off, lights from some of the guests' sparklers still dancing in the night, Regina turned to the irritating man and adorable child she had been convinced to host for a week. "All right, it's time to go. Follow me."

With not another word, she grabbed Roland's hand and set off. If the thief who had tried to steal her drink wanted to follow them, he would have to keep up, but she didn't want to risk Roland getting lost in the crowd. If what they said was true, she doubted he would do well if he was left on his own.

When they got to her car, she noticed that both Robin and Roland had noticeable reactions to it. While Henry opened the door, sat, and buckled himself, Robin and Roland just stood staring, mouths agape. "What's that?" Roland asked in that high-pitched voice that she knew even after only a few minutes' acquaintance she'd never be able to resist.

"You've never seen a car before?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Henry!" she admonished. "Not everyone is as lucky as we are. A lot of people in the world don't have cars."

Properly chastised, Henry held out his hand to the younger boy. "I know, I was just surprised. Come on, Roland, let me show you."

"Hold on just a minute," Regina warned. "He's too small. Since we don't have a car seat, he'll have to sit on Robin's lap in the backseat."

Robin nodded, then grinned cheekily. "And leave you to fend for yourself, milady? I'll happily ensure that Roland is safe, but how will I know that the same is true of you?"

"Easy: you don't need to," she informed him haughtily. "I'm not some damsel in distress who needs you to rescue her. I can handle life all on my own." Who did this man think he was, her father?

"There's nothing wrong with a little chivalry, milady," he told her.

She laughed. "Maybe you really are from somewhere else. Here, chivalry is dead. Long dead." Memories of long ago beckoned to her aching heart, but she pushed them aside. She had been hurt in the past, yes, but she had Henry, and that was all she needed. No one was more precious to her than her son.

"Well then, perhaps I should try to change that," he proposed.

She snickered. "Good luck."

"What's 'chivry'?" the sweet little boy who had convinced her to do all of this asked, his mispronunciation of the new vocabulary word making her smile.

Henry piped up. "Chivalry's when boys do something nice for girls, like holding the door open for them or standing closer to the street on the sidewalk."

"It is," Regina confirmed, smiling at her son. Even though he had only recently turned ten, it was no surprise to her that he knew the definition of that particular word. Her son had always had a proclivity for fairy tales, stories of knights in shining armor and heroic princes the only stories he would have her read to him as a child. Though she knew many boys his age began to prefer nonfiction, she doubted that her son's interests would ever stray far from the ones he had grown up with. "However, there aren't many men- almost none, in fact- who do those kinds of things for the women in their lives anymore, so women have learned to fend for themselves. Even if I met a chivalrous man, I wouldn't want or need his assistance."

"Well, luckily for you, I am one of those men," Robin informed her, a strange look of something resembling satisfaction or pride in his eyes as he sat in the car and put Roland on his lap. Why he was feeling those emotions, she had no idea. "And while you may not need it, I will offer my assistance regardless, whenever I am able."

When he didn't buckle his seatbelt, she retorted, "Well, the first thing you can do is make sure you buckle up. The whole point of Roland sitting on your lap is so he stays safe, and that's a crucial factor to his safety."

"Of course, milady," he answered. Then she was reminded of his crazy story when he asked, "How exactly do I do that?"

As Henry showed him the finer points of fastening the buckle around his waist (making sure he put the upper portion behind him so Roland didn't choke, she noted with a rush of affection and pride), Regina sighed, resting both of her hands on the wheel. Maybe she had gotten more than she bargained for when she agreed to host them in her home. The next few days may be more taxing than she had first thought.

Once they were inside the large white building where Regina lived with her son, Robin watched as Regina knelt so she could look Roland in the eye. He had immediately noticed that about her: that children, especially her own, seemed to mean the world to her. "Would you like to sleep with Henry, by yourself, or with Robin?" she asked, and Robin couldn't help smiling. He doubted the toddler would want to sleep on his own, but whether he would want to spend the night with Robin as they had originally planned or with the cool older boy he had met earlier that day was anyone's guess.

Sure enough, his answer of "Henry!" came as no surprise to either adult. Robin had to hide his grin, which became even more difficult when he caught Regina doing the same thing. He did suppress his laughter, however- it was impossible that that would be unnoticed by either of the boys.

"All right," Regina readily agreed. "Henry, can you find some of your old pajamas for Roland please?"

Henry nodded, beckoning the younger boy with his hand and voice. "Come on, Roland!" barely escaped his mouth before both boys were running out of the room.

Once they were gone, Regina asked Robin, "Can you help me carry a bed into Henry's room for him? I'm not having him sleep in a sleeping bag for a week, but I can't lift that futon on my own."

"Sleeping bag? Futon?" Robin asked, curious. Clearly, wherever they had ended up was very different from where they came from. Horseless carriages, large houses, women dressed like men and in shorter dresses- and apparently something called a "futon."

He followed Regina up a spiral staircase and into one of the many rooms on the house's second floor. A futon turned out to be similar to a sofa. Although he had hoped that the furniture here was more comfortable than what he was used to, the futon looked about as appealing to sleep on as what he habitually slept on every night.

His thoughts must have been clear on his face, because she sighed. "I know it's not the best. Unfortunately, I got rid of Henry's bed once he got too tall for it, and you're getting the guest bed, which is too big for Roland anyway. That means that our options are carrying this down the hall or carrying the large, heavy sofa that's downstairs up here."

He nodded. "Right, then. Let's get to work."

By the time they had brought the futon into the room, Robin had broken out in a sweat and both boys were on Henry's bed, now dressed in soft shirts and pants. After setting what he had dubbed the less comfortable sofa down where Regina instructed, he wiped the sweat from his eyes as she asked, "Are you both ready for a story before bed?"

Both nodded eagerly, Henry requesting, "Can you read _Robin Hood_ to us please?" as he held the book out to her.

"Of course, honey," she agreed, taking it from him and opening it to the first page.

Robin had, of course, immediately noticed that the book's title was the same as his name, a coincidence that Roland had obviously noticed as well, as proven by his excited, "That's Robin's name!"

"Really?" Henry exclaimed, his head whipping around to face him. "Did you really have to escape the sheriff of Nottingham? Did you marry Maid Marian? Did-"

Before he had a chance to answer, Regina cut in. "Enough, Henry. Let's read."

Both boys settled on Henry's bed, Regina between them as she began the tale- _his _story. Robin listened, his incredulity growing with each word she spoke. The book painted him as a hero with no flaws. Not only that, but it barely had any details about all of the people he helped, people who, in Robin's opinion, were far more important than himself.

Then suddenly, she stopped, confusion written all over her face. "Strange… the story ends here."

Robin looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, the pages before them were blank, not a picture or word on them.

If this was truly his story, what did that mean for his future? He wasn't eager to find out.

**Although I know it's a little late, this chapter contains prompts 2, 58, 114, and 235 from OQ Prompt Party 2020! Hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
